


Spoiled

by katillac25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rumple gets very distracted when Belle plays with his hair while watching tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-ate-the-biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-ate-the-biscuit).



> Wonderful, lovely smut. That is all.

These were the evenings that Rumplestiltskin enjoyed the most. His arm was snugly wrapped around Belle’s waist and she was snuggled against him, her arm wrapped around his shoulders. It was a rare occurrence when they had time to enjoy a simple night of watching television and being in each other’s arms, and he was savoring every moment of it.

Belle sighed softly, tracing her fingers back and forth along his shoulders. Rumple sighed in agreement giving her waist a firm squeeze. Her simple touches had the most magical effect on him. Her touch made every muscle in his body relax. He could stay this way until the end of time. It wasn’t until she started running her fingers through his hair that his attention was pulled away from the television.

She knew exactly what she was doing, the little minx. The slight pressure of her fingertips working his scalp and the gentle tugs on his hair sent a wave of heat straight down to his cock. Belle never once took her eyes off of the television, but he could see a sly grin appearing.

“Dearest?”

“Yes, dear?” she turned smiling coyly.

“I’m afraid I may be having some difficulties concentrating on our show.”

“Why ever are you distracted, love?” she giggled gripping his hair firmly.

His breath hitched in an instant, and he failed to bite back the moan that escaped him. Belle slowly maneuvered her way onto his lap still holding the grip on his hair. He could tell by her wicked grin that she knew exactly what she wanted. Rumple gasped as she began grinding ever so slowly against him.

“You’ve been working too hard, Rumple,” Belle whispered into his ear, “We’ve barely had any time to be alone and as much as I enjoy watching television with you, I would much rather be listening to the sounds you make as I please you.”

Rumple whimpered helplessly as her hand massaged him through his pants.

“B-Belle,” he choked.

The grip on his hair tightened, and she dragged his head back. She attacked his neck with her tongue and traced along his throat thoroughly. Rumple couldn’t contain the breathy moans flowing out of him. Belle chuckled softly at the grunt she was rewarded with as she bit down hard onto his skin. She made quick work of his belt and pulled his pants down freeing him. He was quickly reduced to a shaking ball of tension as she stroked him roughly. She released the grip on his hair and began unbuttoning his shirt. Rumple groaned like a dying man as she circled a nipple with her tongue. Rumple let out a throaty whine as her hand left his cock.

“Oh don’t fret, my love. I have something better in mind.”

Belle slid off of his lap and onto the floor sitting between his legs. She slowly nipped her way up from his calves to his thighs making him tremble. He was truly losing his mind. She knew every sensitive spot on his body and never missed an opportunity to make him moan.

“Shall I be merciful, Rumple, and give you what you need?”

“Please. Please, Belle,” he whined breathlessly.

She wasted no time taking him into her mouth, and his hands were immediately gripped onto her hair. His moans were like music to her ears. He panted frantically as she bobbed her head, taking in as much of him as she could. Her palm pressed against his balls and she was quickly rewarded with a yelp, but it wasn’t enough satisfaction for her.

Belle slipped her hand and pushed past the fabric of her pajama bottoms. She let out a muffled cry as her fingers grazed her clit. Rumple watched her as she sucked him and touched herself. It was almost too much to take in. Belle pulled her hand back and slid her wet fingers underneath him, rubbing against his entrance.

“Belle!” he gasped panting frantically.

She hummed happily slipping a finger inside of him. His head was thrown back and his body shook as she went in deeper grazing his prostate.

“Fuck!”

Belle bobbed faster and slipped another finger in making him howl. His back arched, and he cried out wildly. She milked him until his body was a boneless, trembling mess. Rumple fell to his side on the couch breathing heavily. Belle scooted towards his face. He opened his tired eyes to see her smiling face.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hello, dear. Did that do the trick?” she giggled.

“I should think so. Did you plan all that?”

“I may have been planning that all day. You really have been working too hard, Rumple. I wanted to spoil you a bit,” she grinned giving him a gentle kiss.

“You’re too good to me, sweetheart. I am utterly and truly spent.”

“Time for bed then. We both have work in the morning. Will you be able to make it off the couch?” she laughed.

A snap of the fingers was all it took, and Belle found herself in bed with Rumple lying next to her snoring. Belle shook her head smiling and wrapped herself around him.


End file.
